The present invention relates to portable gas heaters. The invention is particularly useful for heating foodstuffs, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
A number of portable gas heaters for heating foodstuff have been devised. Most of them, however, expose the gas flame exteriorly of the housing, and therefore can be used only under limited conditions, e.g., when there is no fire hazard because of the exposed flame or when the flame would not be extinguished by wind, rain or snow. Other known types of portable gas heaters are relatively bulky and therefore inconvenient to carry, or do not provide sufficient heating of the foodstuff, or are not compatible with various types of food containers, e.g. narrow deep vessels such as cups or glasses, as well large vessels such as pans and pots.
An object of the present invention is to provide a portable gas heater particularly useful for heating foodstuff and having advantages in one or more of the above respects.